A night out
by Belladonna-Isabella
Summary: Summary:Written for the secret mutant exchange.Slash! Modern AU. Charles and Erik go out on one of their rare nights off. Until it is cut short.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.**  
><strong>

**Characters/Pairings: **Charles/Erik, Raven  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG13  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Modern AU. Charles and Erik go out on one of their few nights off.  
><strong>Author's note:<strong> Written for an lj exchange for the secret_mutant. Unfortunately it is not quite what the prompt had outlined but I hope you will enjoy this. It is unbetaed and hastily written and I am very sorry. Not my finest work but I will rework it as soon as I have time. Probably is going to be a part of a AU series .

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

It was a cold afternoon in late December and Raven was lounging in the big armchair that her brother loved. Piles of books littered the room, along with some pieces of paper. Instead of bothering with all the mess around her, she was focused on the gentle fall of snow outside the window. The cold was intense but the snowflakes were few and far in between, certainly not enough to deter someone from going out.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Charles's voice came from the adjoining room. She turned to face the doorway, where her brother stood, slightly leaning on a cane.

The sight always brought a warm feeling in her heart. It was barely three years since the event and Charles had gotten on his feet, despite the estimations of his doctors. And it was mostly because of Erik.

Raven let out a pronounced sigh, "Yes I am sure."

They already had had this conversation about four times since Erik had proposed to Charles to take the night off and head to the city.

"Everything is going to be fine. I will take care of the unruly teens and you will go out have a great night," she said dismissively.

"I don't doubt you can handle them but if you had something else planned, we could reschedule."

"Nope, nothing. Azazel flew back to see his family yesterday so I can stay here as long as you want," she added absentmindedly as she studied the clothes he was wearing, "Are you sure about that sweater?"

"What? Yeah, Alex bought it for me for my birthday."

Raven shook her head, "You truly have no taste."

"I take offence on that," Charles replied, looking mock-affronted, eliciting a smile from her.

"Now tell me, why is it that you don't want to go out with Erik?"she asked, looking straight into his eyes.

Abandoning any attempt at denying it, Charles allowed his usually cheerful demeanor to melt away, revealing hints of anxiety on his face. He really knew better than to try and hide things from Raven. Even if he was a telepath, she was a very intuitive person, especially when it came to him but he made the attempt as he didn't want her to worry on his account. Especially with everything that had happened in the past few years.

"I think Erik wants' to break up with me."

Raven's mouth dropped in surprise. It took a few moments of staring dumbly at her brother before she could compose herself.

"That is no doubt the dumbest thing I have ever heard you say!" she exclaimed, her expression screaming her disbelief. "Unless you have concrete evidence that came from actually reading his mind-"

"I would never do that!" he replied, looking really affronted. He had made a promise to Erik and Raven to never use his ability on them without consent.

"Then you are just being silly," she concluded, sighing mentally.

"He has been very distant with me recently," Charles's sadness was evident and it made Raven a little angry at Erik for making him anxious. On the other had she knew that sometimes Charles could get too worried about little things. Without the edge that his ability gave him he felt blind at times and his strong moral principles would not let him bend the rules and take a 'peek'.

"But-"

"No! no buts!"

"Raven!"protested the young professor.

"Charles!"She took a deep breath, "Look, it has been a while since you too had some time alone, it will be good for you to get away for a few hours. And it will quell your anxiety, believe me."

Seeing as her brother still seemed doubtful she decided to take another approach. "I know for a fact that Erik has been looking forward to this. Because of the long hours he had to spent at the hospital recently you didn't really get to spend time together. "

From the look on his face she could see that this was starting to work.

"Look," she pressed, "we both know that Erik is crazy about you, even if he doesn't show it at times. You are probably misinterpreting things again. The distance you mentioned must have been because you were both quite busy recently and all too tired. Tonight is supposed to change that, you 'll see."

As she gave him a reassuring smile, she finally saw him relax. It was wondrous how Charles was so blind to things that most people were aware, his ability was giving him blind spots that normal people didn't have. And it was amusing how wrapped up and anxious he could become when it came to Erik.

There was no way the magnetokinetic was breaking up with him. That, Raven knew with certainty. After all, Erik was her best friend and she knew him quite well by now. No, Erik was just as smitten with Charles as her brother was with him. Even after two years of relationship, that hadn't changed in the slightest.

"Besides," she added with a bright smile and a mischievous glint in her eyes. you have to buy our presents."

That earned her a laugh, "Of course, how could I forget."

"Forget what?" a deeper, masculine voice interceded.

"Erik!" Charles's smiled as he moved towards the newcomer, who was standing in the doorway. Tall, fit and wearing simple clothes that would look bland if anyone else wore them, Erik really looked good.

"Raven was reminding me that we should buy the Christmas presents while we are in town."

"Of course," Erik replied laconically.

His curt manner and cold posture where the reason Raven had not liked him at first, even if he had saved her brother's legs. When they first met him, he had seemed so uncaring and indifferent to everything around him. Barely in his mid 30s, he appeared more jaded than other surgeons twice his age.

At the start of the relationship between him and Charles, Raven had actually worried that her brother, with his openness and caring demeanor was setting himself up to be hurt. When she tried to warn him, he had just smiled gently and told her that Erik was much more than he appeared, that he was a good man. She had had to trust that, to trust him, as he was the mind-reader, as she affectionately called him from time to time and she had hoped that he knew something more than she did, even if he was reluctant to use his gift most of the time.

It took her a while to see what Charles must have seen. Only upon getting to know her brother's lover better did she come to realize that even if he seemed cold and uncaring, it was all just a mask. Behind it there was a person who was moody and private but who felt deeply and really loved her brother. There was a softness in his eyes, difficult to detect but always there, whenever he looked at Charles and in the end, that was enough to reassure her.

"Is that your payment for babysitting?" Erik asked her evenly, but there was a hint of a smile in the lines of his mouth.

"Don't let Alex hear you say that," Raven replied with a laugh.

Disregarding her comment, he turned to Charles, "Are you ready?"

"Just about," the telepath replied absentmindedly as he patted his pockets, "if only I could find my keys."

"Oh Charles, you are such a slob," Raven quipped lifting a paper of the floor.

"Hey!" Charles exclaimed as he grabbed for it, "this is part of my presentation of-"

A keychain floating in the air in front of him cut him off.

"You were looking for these?" Erik asked and he smiled at the mix of wonder and happiness that appeared on his partner's face.

Raven and Charles where two of the very few people that knew of his ability, his manipulation of metal. For many years he had kept it a secret, fearing he was alone. Then Charles had come along and he had confronted him about his gift.

In the school for gifted children, known also as the Xavier Academy, Erik had met other people like him, children frightened of their gifts that sought guidance and refuge. The world was not yet ready for them and Charles had taken it upon himself to help those he could, including Erik. Charles had lit up his life, brought laughter back to his lips. He had forgotten how it felt to be content, to have people around you that could understand you and Charles had given him that.

Never had he imagined that the person he had met on the operating table of the hospital would become the most important existence in his life. That day, he may have preserved Charles's ability to walk but he had gained something greater, the ability to live.

"Thank you," Charles's pulled him from his thoughts as he grabbed the keys and planted a quick kiss on Erik's lips, "Now I am ready."

"Go! Have fun!" Raven waved them away as Erik gently lead Charles outside.

**oOo**

"Okay, I think we have everything. Raven's was the last," Charles said as he stuffed a bunch of bags from different stores into the trunk of the car.

"Your sister has very expensive tastes," Erik remarked, a little disapprovingly.

"Yes, I am lucky I have a trust fund," Charles smiled, lips pinker than usual because of the cold, which Erik found more than a little distracting, "But I had to compensate her for agreeing to keep an eye on the others."

Unable to resist the urge, Erik reached out and before Charles had time to react he planted a tender kiss on his lips. This sudden display of affection may have taken Charles by surprise, after all Erik didn't usually do such things in public. But it took less than a second for him to respond, deepening the kiss eagerly and leaning further in Erik's embrace , a sound of pleasure escaping his lips.

Uncaring of prying eyes, they indulged themselves in the emotion, their closeness and warmth. When they reluctantly parted, Erik's lips had taken a reddish hue and they were both out of breath, but content and smiling.

"Now," Erik said as lightly caressed Charles's cheek, "how about we go grab a bite at your favorite restaurant? I made reservations."

Charles's smile and happy nod was all the encouragement he needed.

They made their way through the busy streets of New York. People doing some early Christmas shopping, others just looking at the richly decorated windows of the various stores. The illuminated streets with an assortment of decorations, mixed with the cold and the light snowfall really gave the feeling that the holidays were just around the corner.

Christmas, a time for family and to be around the people you love. That was what Charles liked about this holiday. His childhood had not been rich in such memories and that was why he now craved such celebrations. It was also one of the things he was grateful to Erik. Before meeting him, Erik did not celebrate Christmas. Being Jewish, this was understandable, but he didn't even take time off to visit his family. Instead he would bury himself in his work, tuning out everything else. But now, he would go the extra mile to make sure to be there for dinner with the children and would partake in any ridiculous game they wanted.

Emma, Erik's half sister, had been the one to tell him that that time of the year was particularly difficult for Erik because it had been Christmas morning when his father had died. Erik himself had never spoken of it and Charles had not pried.

Casting a careful glance to the man on his right, he couldn't help the warmth that spread in his chest as he saw how relaxed his lover seemed to be. Such moments where a treasure to Charles, because it meant that Erik felt comfortable enough to lower the walls that usually surrounded him. Emma had-

They were coming up on the restaurant when the telepath halted, causing Erik to stop as well and look at him with a mix of surprise and concern.

"What is it? Is it your leg?"

For a moment Charles looked surprised, "Oh no, no. I am fine, sorry," he added apologetically, realizing his abrupt stop had caused Erik to worry. "It's nothing really, I just remembered something."

Erik gave him an indecipherable look, waiting for an elaboration.

"Your sister called earlier, said she might be dropping by on her way to Europe."

"Emma? Why?" Erik's eyes narrowed.

"She said she wanted to spend Christmas with us and new years in Paris with Janos," Charles replied but there was something in his tone that bothered Erik. It was as if the telepath was reluctant to tell him something.

"Well... I may have mentioned that, if she wanted to stay at the manor..."

Upon hearing those words Erik' couldn't contain the slight elevation of the tone of his voice. "Oh no! You didn't!" he made an exasperated move with his hand," Charles, she may be my sister but she really is the devil. It is no exaggeration. There is no telling what she can do to those children-"

"She seemed very lonely. Janus is in Paris for the month and she is stuck in DC for the-"

"Oh don't tell me you bought that!" Erik yelled in frustration as he started pacing in front of the telepath, blocking half the street but it seemed that people had the good sense not to say anything.

"She is the perfect actress Charles! You should know better!"he touched his forehead, feeling the beginnings of a migraine, "Trust me, inviting her in the manor is like inviting disaster."

There was a reason his sister had chosen this time to make a visit. Not that she hadn't been pestering him for quite a while but...He hastily searched for his phone, "I will call Raven."

Charles nodded numbly, unsure of the whole situation. Unable to read his lover's mind due to their agreement, he was puzzled by his reaction. Emma Frost was an elegant woman of high tastes and who had appeared perfectly amiable to him every time they had met. Being a fellow telepath, it had been impossible to read her, so he had to trust his other observations of her and they had not indicated anything as alarming as Erik's reaction suggested. On the other hand, he did have suspicions that Erik's mistrust of telepaths had come from his relationship with her.

He watched as Erik talked on the phone, seeing his agitation rise. The call did not last long, Erik hang up abruptly and came closer, irritation evident on his face.

Charles let out a deep breath of resignation as he read the signs on his partners face and posture, "I take it she has arrived."

"Yes and we have to go back right now," Erik stated blandly.

"I take it dinner is canceled."

"I am sorry Charles," and he really did seem sorry, " but it is important that she does not remain unsupervised in the manor. Raven is no match for her, the western guest house lies in ruins due to a game she suggested. Apparently Scott doesn't have such a good control as his brother and his fuse is shorter than him. "

"Oh dear," Charles shook his head, trying not to imagine what may have happened and knowing full well that Raven most likely did nothing to resist the idea. After all she and Emma had a lot of things in common and if they got to-"Very well, let's go," he said in a determined tone.

They just had to hope they got there in time.

**oOoEnd?oOo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hate it? Love it? Let me know if you would like to see more.<strong>_


End file.
